Truth or Dare part 1
by Niall.Horan.Is.Hot.1993
Summary: Niall Horan and Harry Styles are left alone on a Friday night while the other members of One Direction are on dates or having fun, but Niall and Harry will have a little fun of their own.


It was a dark night, and it was about 9:30pm.

"I am going on a date with Danielle tonight," said Liam grabbing his coat and walking to the door, "see you guys later!" he said as he walked out the door.

"Man, he has been on like 3 dates with Danielle this week!" said Niall as he flipped through the channels.

"I can't wait till I get a girlfriend so I can spoil the crap out of her," said Harry as he sat on the couch next to Niall.

"Same," said Niall as he got up to make something to eat. "My princess is coming, I just need to wait." He said as he looked through the fridge. As he was looking for something to eat, Louis came out looking very nice.

"Where are you going looking so nice, Lou?" asked Harry as he looked at Louis' outfit, a striped shirt and a thin sweater, his favorite pair of red pants, and white vans.

"On a date with Eleanor," he said as he grabbed his wallet. "We are going to a movie, see you guys later." Louis said with a smile. He winked at Harry as he walked out the door, and Zayn came out a few moments later.

"Going to a movie with Perri, bye," Zayn said as he walked out the door, leaving Harry and Niall alone together on a Friday night. Niall and Harry were quite for a few moments, the Niall broke the silence.

"What do you wanna do now Harry?" he asked as he waked toward the couch with a slice of pizza wrapped in a napkin in his hand.

"I dunno wanna watch a movie?" he asked as he handed Niall the remote.

"Sure, I guess," he said talking the remote, "or we could do something else." He said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Like what?'' Harry asked tilting his head.

"Play truth or dare," Niall said putting his pizza on the coffee table.

"Sounds fun, I'm in!" Harry said positioning himself so he was looking at Niall. "But you go first," he said.

"Sounds fair enough," Niall said softly.

"Truth or dare,'' Harry asked Niall, his heart was thumping.

"For now, truth," Niall said slowly waiting for Harry's question.

"Ummmm, if you had to either not eat for a week or marry Louis for a year, what would it be?"

Harry said awaiting Niall's answer.

"Marry Louis!" he said, "I cannot live without food for a week! You crazy?" he said looking and holding his stomach.

"Ok Harry, truth or dare?" he asked Harry as he scooted closer.

"Truth," Harry simply said smiling.

"If you had to marry me or Louis, who would I be?" Niall asked hoping his answer would be that he would marry him.

"You are closer to my age, so you." Harry said blushing.

"Truth or dare," Harry asked Niall still blushing.

"Dare," said Niall smiling.

"I dare you to … ummmm…" Harry said thinking, "I dare you to walk around in your underwear until tomorrow morning, staring now." Harry said as he adjusted his hair.

"Ok," Niall said taking off his pants in front of Harry.

"_Oh my god! He is SO HOT! I hope he feels the same! If he doesn't, it will be AWKWARD!" _Harry thought to himself.

"Truth or dare, Harry?" asked Niall sitting back down.

"Dare!" said Harry quickly. _"STUPID! YOU JUST MADE IT __SUPER__ OBVIOUS!" _ Harry thought to himself.

"I dare you to go and put on some of Louis' underwear, wear them, then walk around in nothing but his underwear until he gets home!" said Niall pointing to the hallway where Louis room was. And without saying a word, Harry got up to go and change, and came back within 5 minutes.

"Truth or dare," Harry asked Niall sitting down.

"Truth." He said looking at Harry and blushing.

"Have you ever gotten a boner from one of the boys?" Niall asked Harry interested in what Harry would say.

"Yes, I have actually." He said quickly.

"WHO?!" asked Niall surprised… very surprised.

"No one." He said blushing.

"Tell me, Harry, I won't make fun of you, promise." He said holding Harry's shoulder.

"Have you, Niall?" Harry asked Niall.

"Yes," Niall said. "Tell me and I'll tell you, fair?" asked Niall.

"Fine," Harry said. "His name is Niall…" he said as he looked at his hands. "Now tell me yours," said Harry not looking up.

"His name is Harry." said Niall blushing. It was quite. Then, Niall got up and locked the door. He gave Harry a smile, and that was when the real fun began.

As Niall looked at Harry, Harry started blushing. When Niall sat down, Harry went in for a kiss, and Niall let out a little moan. Harry's heart was pounding, it felt so right! Harry pulled Niall down, and Harry started kissing Niall's neck.

Niall's POV

His lips were so soft, when he pulled me down on the couch, I couldn't believe it was happening! I wanted him so badly, all of him. My heart was thumping the whole time. When he stared kissing my neck, I let out a little moan. He put his hand on my chest, and then started feeling down my back. He slowly took of my underwear, and then I slowly took off his. I never wanted it to end, never. He stopped kissing me and slowly started to talk to me. "I want you Niall, ALL of you!" he said as he sat up and pushed me on my back on the couch. He kissed my body and ran his fingers down my body. He pushed his hands on my thighs. "I love you!" he screamed. "I NEED YOU!" he said as he looked me up and down. "ALL of you," he said smiling. Then he ran his fingers along my "lower region", and I let out a moan. "I love you, too!" I said to him. "I need you, too!" I said as he started to kiss me again. I felt like I could be living this night forever. "Oh, Niall, you are cuming," Harry said biting his lip. I felt embarrassed. I started blushing. "It's ok, that means I am doing this right." He said smiling. I felt like I was in heaven. I never wanted that night to stop.

Normal POV

Niall and Harry were laying on the couch with a blanket over them. Niall was blushing, heart thumping, so was Harry.

"I love you, Niall," said Harry putting his hand on Niall's waist.

"I love you, too, Harry," said Niall putting his underwear. "This was the best Friday of my life," he said. "I would not want to be anywhere else tonight, but with you." said Niall as he kissed Harry. "Come on," said Harry, we should sleep in my room, not out here, the lads might get suspicious." said Harry as they both went into Harry's room, locking the door behind them.


End file.
